


Fictober-Twinkstober-Bucktoberart

by debwalsh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucktoberart, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fictober, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Twinkstober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In my response to writing prompts from three prompt lists, a story was born.What happens when something happens to Steve’s serum, leaving him small again, but otherwise unchanged? And seeing smol!Steve inspires ... feelings in Bucky Barnes?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	1. Fictober 1, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, and it stands on its own. But I’m going to wait to post subsequent chapters because they are being inspired by the group of 3 prompts each day. I’ll post the remaining 30 chapters here when the story is done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober/Twinkstober/Bucktoberart prompts are “high hopes” “bath” and “no, come back!”

Steve stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom, and considered his reflection.He pressed his long fingers against the the divot of his rib cage, under his left arm and next to his left pec.Then he gently walked those fingers down the hills and valleys of his ribs, more pronounced than he’d seen them in ... well, in over 70 years, he supposed.

His skin was unblemished, the tissue beneath his probing fingers was solid, and the subtle pressure he applied revealed no bruises.No cracks or breaks, either.

He wondered if this new-old body would show bruises more readily than the one he’d recently left behind.When he’d first worn this body, a stiff breeze could leave its mark on his skin.

He’d forgotten what that felt like.What it looked like. He’d been so happy to leave this small, slender self behind when he realized that he could better achieve his dreams with the large, robust body Abraham had gifted him.

But that was gone now.Tony, Bruce, Helen - all their tests showed the body he inhabited now - what Tony liked to call Bite-Size - was permanent.The serum itself was still operating normally.They thought.They weren’t 100% sure.

They had high hopes.

For now, his cells still continually regenerated at a much faster rate than unenhanced humans, so his healing factor was not impacted by the change.So far.His strength was actually unchanged.None of the old ailments had come back - his hearing was still extraordinary, his sight equally remarkable. His memory - exceptional even before the serum - was still functioning at top capacity.He’d lost none of his mental acuity, and his strategic sense was still unmatched.

He could still breathe.

He knew he could still fight.

Hell, he’d knocked Sam into the wall tossing him the shield. 

Bucky had had to take him to the med unit while Steve was sent back to their apartment.

He could still do everything today the same as he did a week ago, before this happened.

He was just ... small. 

The world looked different from down here. He found himself looking up at Tony Stark.Tony Stark!Even Pepper.Damn, even Nat.He was the Short Avenger.

If they allowed him to even be an Avenger after this. 

His prospects weren’t looking good.Sam was already gearing up to step into the role of Captain America.

They couldn’t risk the serum failing completely while he was in the field.

Steve took too many risks to consider letting him loose when the serum could break down and he could actually die if a building fell on him.

Like he actively sought buildings to fall on him. It just happened, it wasn’t his fault that buildings were attracted to him.

But maybe they wouldn’t be attracted to Smol!Steve.Maybe being in a more compact package would work to his advantage.

But they weren’t willing to let him try.That’s all he wanted - the opportunity to try. 

Yeah, and pig might fly.He wanted himself back.

He wasn’t tiny, sickly Steve Rogers anymore.Hadn’t been for a very long time.

Didn’t really know how to be anymore, really.

And at he frowned at his smaller, thinner face, as his fingers trailed over ribs that jutted under pale, thin skin, as he had to look up to where he kept his toiletries in the bathroom, he realized that was the real problem.

Not having to hand the shield off to someone who could be as good or better a Captain America as he ever was.

Not having to step off the field so he didn’t become a liability.

Not having to stand on tiptoe to reach his goddamned shaving cream that he probably didn’t even need anymore because his old self never grew more than an unsightly tuft of peach fuzz after a whole month of not shaving.

It wasn’t any of that.

It was he’d been playing the role of Captain America for so long, he’d forgotten who Steve Rogers really was.

Not Steve Rogers on downtime from Captain America. 

Not Steve Rogers recuperating from some hare-brained injury that would’ve killed an unenhanced human. 

Not Steve Rogers, the object of wet dreams and propositions and rampant speculation.

No.

He’d forgotten who Steve Rogers was when he was just being himself.

His SHIELD-provided therapist - who’d ended up being just that, and not a Hydra plant - had often encouraged him to reconnect with himself, find out what made Steve Rogers tick, and just what made him happy.

He’d deflected, he’d claimed prior commitments, he’d danced around the question and the suggestion until she’d just sighed and given up.

Okay.So what made Steve Rogers happy?

Social justice was a given.With Pepper’s help, he’d already connected with a number of organizations, charities, and causes.He might not be as big a draw as Not-Captain America, but he could still man the phones, stuff envelopes, send e-mails.He could still contribute in meaningful ways. 

So yeah, making a difference always made him feel ... satisfied. Fulfilled.Maybe not happy, but a close facsimile to it.

What else?

Art.

Once upon a time, Steve had drawn true happiness from his art. 

He’d barely picked up a pencil in the 21st century.Oh, he doodled in the margins on occasion, until Nick Fury would turn that baleful glare in his direction.Or Tony would launch a paper football at the space between his eyes, always hitting dead center with really kind of terrifying accuracy.

He’d always wanted to finish his degree, build a real career in art.

Maybe that was within his reach again.And maybe he could use his art to help.Work with kids, maybe.Seniors.Veterans.People who needed beauty in their lives.

That would make him happy.

He took stock of the room in which he stood.Amenities in the Tower were often over the top if Tony had his say, but Pepper had a way of bringing them back down to an intimate and comforting level.And she’d done that in their en suite, providing a luxurious walk in shower, a jacuzzi spa, and Bucky’s favorite, an old-fashioned claw foot tub.

While Steve loved to soak, he more often chose the jacuzzi because he could sprawl.But now that he was small again ...

Bubble bath it was.That would make him very happy in the moment.

&&&

Steve was drifting fuzzily - and happily - on the edge of consciousness, his one arm resting on the edge of the tub while the other floated lazily on the bubbly surface.He was half-submerged in the warm scented water, sound muffled in a familiar way.It was almost like returning to his old self, but he’d take a deep breath and revel in the clarity of his lungs, the lack of ache in his joints, and smile, letting himself drift back into that muzzy middle world.

He felt buoyed and embraced by the fragrant water, a sensation he hadn’t enjoyed since he’d stepped out of the pod.He was always too big, too dense, to mmmph to be able to just float and enjoy. 

Being small again might have its advantages after all.

He was drifting again when he felt more than heard a sudden concussion wave, something heavy thudding somewhere near the tub, projectiles scattering wildly. 

Steve sat up abruptly, water sluicing down over his face and chest as he found himself looking directly into the wide, stunned eyes of his best friend.

“Buck?” he sputtered, shaking his head to clear the water streaming down his eyes.

“I forgot you were smaller,” Bucky muttered, his eyes darting away from Steve, a guilty furrow forming between his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to get used to.Again.Remembered I could actually fit in your tub now, so I thought I’d have a proper soak.” He wiped his dripping hand across his brow and shoved his sopping bangs back.“How’s Sam?”

That seemed to unknot whatever had Bucky so wound tight, and he snickered, shaking his head.“He’ll make a great Captain America.He bitches and moans just as much as you do, and he’s twice as ugly.”

Steve snorted at that, sucking some of the water on his face up his nose so he had to snort again and shake his head to clear it.“Shit, don't make me laugh when I’m in the bath!”

Bucky’s expression crumpled at that, and he scrambled to get up, jerkily reaching for the stuff he’d been carrying - the projectiles Steve had heard underwater.“Yeah, sure, um, I’ll get out of your way -“

He had a bunch of bottles - his favorite hair product, Steve realized - cradled in his arms as he started to shuffle backward toward the door, when Steve pushed up out of the bath and called, “No, come back.I wasn’t trying to chase you away -“

“Steve, you’re, um,” Bucky faltered, eyes dropping down to look at ...

Oh. My. God.

Steve had stood up in the bath, completely forgetting he was naked.Like, completely and totally naked.With no towel in reach.He sat back down in the bath with a huff, and the water displaced in a rush over the edge.

“Sorry. I forgot.I, uh -“

“No.No, it’s ... it’s okay.Um.I ... well ... I kinda ... Ialwayslikedyoulikethis,” he blurted in a rush.

Steve thought maybe he had water in his ears after all, because Bucky couldn’t possibly mean what he thought he meant.Could he?

“Could you say that again, but slower?” Steve asked carefully.

“I always liked you like this,” Bucky repeated, his face a brilliant crimson as he waved his hand in Steve’s general direction, letting the hair product bottles fall to the floor again.“Fuck,” he swore, and ducked down to retrieve them again.

“Liked, how?” Steve pressed, leaning forward in the warm water.Really, it was starting to cool, and he really should think about getting out before he became one five foot one prune.

Bucky straightened then, and took a deep breath before he walked calmly, deliberately, back into the bathroom, and set the bottles on the counter.For a long moment he faced away from Steve, and Steve could see his face impassive, immobile, reflected in the mirror Steve himself had been looking into not so long ago.

“Buck?” Steve prompted softly.

With a sigh, Bucky turned around, and leaned back against the edge of the counter.“I didn’t really understand it at the time.You were ... you were Steve.And Steve was my world.I mean I liked dames okay, but I always came back to you, y’know?I just thought that’s how best friends are.And then Italy, Germany, you came for me.It’s what best friends do, right?Risk their lives for each other -“

“Give their lives for each other -“

“We’ve talked about that Steve.Y’gotta let that one go.Break out of brainwashing for each other,” he added with a faint grin. “It’s just ... you were my one constant.I didn’t really need anybody so long as you were there. I didn’t question it.It just was.”

Steve nodded slowly, realizing that Bucky was echoing a lot of what he felt.He’d scoured the world for Buck once he knew he was still alive.Hell, he’d been willing to burn the world for Buck if need be.He hadn’t hesitated to drop the shield for Buck.

Bucky was his whole world, too.

“I always liked you like this.I never understood until now, when suddenly you’re ... you, again.I know you’re always you, but mostly you’ve been Captain America.On the battlefield, at parade rest, at ease, but always some part of him.Never the Steve I remember. The Steve I learned to ... well, the Steve I learned to love.”

“Love.”

“Yeah.Love.”

“Like, love-love?Or what do they call it? Bro-love?”

That punched a laugh out of Bucky.“I guess it’s love-love.Is that okay?”

Steve found himself suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, yet in the best possible way.He grinned at Bucky.“Hand me a towel so I can get out of this bath, and we can talk about how very much okay that is.”

END


	2. Fictober 2, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Fictober/Twinkstober/Bucktoberart prompts are “tie,” “the answer,” and “that’s the easy part”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to start posting here after all. I will hold back several chapters for my supporters, and I reserve the right to rewrite chapters if something happens later with prompts taking me in a new direction. But I like what I’ve written so far, and I think I’m going to keep it.

“Lift your chin up.”

“I can tie my own fucking tie, Buck.I’m short, not an invalid, for Chrissakes.”

“You think you can.I’ve seen the results.I know I can.”

Steve snorted but grinned and lifted his chin so Bucky had more room to work.“Y’know, doing shit for me isn’t always the answer.”

“No, but that’s the easy part - try’n’a get you t’follow instructions is fucking hard, Steve.Ergo -“

“Don’t use Latin on me, jerk.I had the same altar boy classes you did -“

“As I recall, Father T kicked you out after four weeks until you learned to stop picking fights with Chickie Manetti.”

“Only came back ‘cos Chickie’s Dad got a job in Jersey and they left the neighborhood.”

“Exactly. Once a punk, always a punk.”Bucky patted the tie in place and took a step back, smiling fondly as he looked down into Steve’s bright blue eyes.He lifted his hand to gently trace the line of Steve’s jaw, still firm and clenched as if Steve was spoiling for a fight.Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve on the tip of his nose.

“What was that for?”

“For being you.The real you.The fractious pain in my ass that I wouldn’t have any other way.When I came back - when you brought me back - I couldn’t believe that you’d become something so different from what I remembered. That maybe my memory was wrong.You were so ... subdued.You never swore, you never fought with anybody unless you were in battle.You just kind of ... well, it kinda messed with my recovery, to be honest. I remembered you like this, but the world -“

“Knew me as the Fox News poster boy, ‘cos Fury would never let me speak my mind in interview situations. And I’m sorry.I never thought of it that way, that me being ... him ... might’ve caused you grief.”Steve leaned forward, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder, and let his arms circle Bucky’s waist.“I thought it was better if I was, I dunno ... quiet.”

Bucky pressed his face against the top of Steve’s head and pulled Steve into a tighter hug.“Quiet never suited you.And it’s okay.You’re back now.And I’m gonna keep you.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, his arms going tighter around Bucky’s middle.They stood there for an extended moment, just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.They’d always been tactile, and hugs had always been a part of who they were together.But maybe it was true that Steve had held back a bit as Bucky was in recovery.He’d convinced himself that it was so he didn’t overwhelm Bucky.But maybe Steve had held himself back from his own recovery, too.

Bucky shifted slightly, pulled back enough to look down at Steve, and tipped his face up with his finger.“You’re being too quiet right now.What’s up?”

“Us.This,” Steve let go so he could gesture in the small space between them.“I don’t want to share it. Not yet.”

Bucky’s expression was one of embarrassment and sadness, and Steve was quick to clarify.“Not because I’m ashamed or want to hide us.I just don’t want to share us.Not yet.We’re ...”

“Too new.”

“Barely two hours.”

Bucky smiled at that, lines crinkling around his eyes as they lit up from within.“Two lifetimes and two hours.”

“Yeah, okay.We ... well, I mean, we haven’t even kissed yet. You’ve seen me naked and we haven’t even -“

Bucky’s lips were warm, soft, eager, as they pressed against Steve’s, but it took a second or two for Steve’s brain to catch up and stop talking.Then he pressed back, pushing up into the kiss.

It wasn’t perfect, except it was.It lacked finesse - Nat hadn’t been far off in her critique of Steve’s experience level - and it wasn’t the best angle, considering they were both relearning Steve’s stature. 

But it was theirs.Their first kiss, the first of many to come.Hopefully.

Bucky drew back slowly, and smiled against Steve’s lips.“We got time, right?”

“That’s what they say ...”

“It’s gonna be okay, Steve.We’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah.Yeah, we will.But first we gotta do the dog and pony show, huh?”

“Meeting with the President.Here. In New York.You don’t gotta be nervous, Steve.”

“How can you say that, Buck?They’re taking everything away from me.Because some asshole tweaked a molecule in the serum somehow.Even Bruce isn’t willing to say it won’t decay at some point.Or collapse all together.They’re not gonna let me back in the field, you know that.”

“I’m gonna be selfish here, Steve,” Bucky said, unwrapping himself to take a step back and look at Steve earnestly.“I want you out of the field.I want you to come home.”

“I am home, Buck -“

“Come home from the War.You’re still fighting for God, Country, and Roosevelt, Steve.Maybe the name’s changed in the meantime, but you still act like we’re at war -“

“We are at war.The enemy may have a different name, but we are at war.And I gotta do my part -“

“You’ve done it.You have.Every soldier deserves to come home, Steve.You helped me finally come home.So you, too.You come home, Steve.To me.” 

“I ... do you really think I can?”

“It’s required, Steve.If we’re gonna make a go of this -“

“I want to, I promise you -“

“Then you have to be here with me.100%.Sam is willing.And he’ll make a great Captain America.As soon as his ribs heal.‘Cos you may have actually broke one.Or three.”

Steve smacked the back of his hand at Bucky’s chest then.“You told me he was fine!”

“I told you he’ll be fine.And he will be.The incident inspired Bruce to give Shuri a call about impregnating Wilson’s suit with some of that kinetic vibranium mesh.She’ll be here tomorrow with a stash.Wilson’ll be fine.Better, in fact.He has a sense of self-preservation you’ve been lacking since 1918.”

“That’s the year I was born, jerk.”

“Yup.”

“Seriously -“

“Let’s go, Steve.Time to meet with the fucking President of the United States and find out what he has to say. I’ll be right there, beside you.I’ll always be right there.”

“I know, Buck.I know.Okay.” Steve drew in a deep breath and straightened to take full advantage of his new height of five foot one.“Bring it on.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And don’t forget that you can bid on my writing in this year’s Marvel Trumps Hate! Come help me raise money for social justice causes in this critical election year!
> 
> http://www.marveltrumpshate.com/auction/1261-deb-walsh


	3. Fictober 3, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “you did this?” “I follow rivers” “cup”

“Do you know why he’s here?” Bruce asked urgently under his breath as he pulled a cup from the rack to place it under the spout of the espresso machine.Technically, Tony and Pepper had people to do this sort of thing, but they’d long ago discovered that Bruce processed every day stressful situations better when he had something to do with his hands.

“All I know is that Fury said he’d be here, and we should do an informal do.”

“Tony, you don’t do informal for the President of the United States.”

“Ellis and I go way back.We can be informal.”

“Only because you’re Tony Fucking Stark.”

“Sometimes it pays to be me,” Tony grinned, spreading his hands wide as he walked backward away from where Bruce had taken over command of the expansive bar.

“Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourself.We have any of Thor’s mead on hand?” Bruce asked as he bent to poke through the refrigerators.

“Third cabinet from the right.You’re not thinking of letting the Big Guy out to play, are you?”

“No, of course not,” Bruce shot back.“I figure Steve might wanna have something a little stronger.Barnes, too.Depending on what Ellis has to say.”

“Or maybe just because. Nice thought.Little bit of normalcy can’t hurt.”

“Yeah.”

“Buck up, Bruce.He’s stable.He’s safe.”

“For now.We don’t know what’s going to happen, Tone.”

“Did we ever?We’re not seeing a breakdown of the serum.”

“Not yet.Just one significant change that we can’t figure out how it happened.Who’s to say?”

Tony glanced toward where Rogers and Barnes entered the public entertainment space from the elevator.“Hold that thought.Let’s not spoil the evening with pointless conjecture.”

“It’s not pointless, Tony -“

“It is until we have more information. The mead gave me an idea, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Asgardian science.Thor’s people might have a way of telling -“

“If the serum is really breaking down or not.Yes.Okay.So what - we send Steve to Asgard?”

“Barnes, too.His serum is a different flavor to Cap’s, but who’s to say whatever happened in Cap’s won’t happen in his?Both serums are based off the same original formula.Not that he has as great a physical transformation to undergo - he was a strapping young lad, after all. But what if a change in the serum, I don’t know, rejected the arm somehow? Or reversed the repairs on his brain?”

“Jesus, Tony, this is what you think of?”

“Why do you think I need to stay busy? I start wondering about shit, the apocalypse takes over my brain.”

Bruce stared at Tony for a beat longer, his mouth hanging open, before he shook himself, and went back to searching for the Asgardian mead.“I may need some of this stuff, too,” he muttered to himself.

&&&

President Ellis arrived not long after Steve and Bucky made their way to the public entertainment space.This was a much larger, much grander space than the private space the team usually congregated in, and occupied nearly three levels of the Tower.Steve was never fond of events held in the space; despite his tours with the USO, Steve still didn’t like being a piece of meat shared among the wolves.And the prospect of meeting with the President in this space, changed as he was, just made his stomach roil unpleasantly.

Bucky was there, of course he was, his hand gently touching Steve’s elbow.Nothing obvious, nothing out of the ordinary, but that simple touch grounded Steve in a way nothing else could.

I got your back.You got this.

Steve turned and smiled up at Bucky, and Bucky nodded back, his eyes full of warmth.Love.

Steve suddenly felt like he had that moment he’d stepped out of Abraham’s pod - able to take on the world.

President Ellis greeted the assembled Avengers and their extended family as he made his way into the room.It wasn’t exactly a receiving line, but Pepper gently guided him along so that he didn’t miss anyone, although Tony and Bruce were not among them at that point.

Steve - and Bucky beside him - was the last to be greeted by the President. By the way that Pepper smiled and quietly stepped away, Steve knew that the choice was deliberate.Ellis was here to talk to Steve, after all. 

“Captain, Sergeant,” Ellis greeted.“It’s a pleasure to see you both again.”

“Sir,” Bucky said tightly, and Steve could feel how Bucky straightened, practically snapping a salute where he stood so close behind Steve.

“Mr. President,” Steve replied, willing his errant pulse to steady, and his breathing to remain calm.

“I was hoping you would have a few minutes to speak with me,” Ellis continued.“Both of you, actually.”

Steve could hear the quickly indrawn breath that betrayed Buck’s surprise at the request. 

“There are private rooms off the main room,” Bucky suggested.“They’re each outfitted with their own private bar.”

“I’d expect nothing less from Tony Stark. Well, then, Sergeant Barnes, lead the way.”

Bucky nodded and led them to one of the cozy rooms the fed off the main space, little breakout rooms for meetings, friendly gatherings, or intimate trysts depending on your preference. The room Bucky brought them to was outfitted like a classics movie study, with comfortable dark leather chairs, a fireplace that switched on along with the lights, dark wood paneling, and an impressive collection of books.One wall was taken up entirely by a gleaming old-fashioned bar, and the mirrored wall behind it was fully stocked.Bucky took orders while Steve and Ellis made their ways over to the chairs by the cheerily flickering fire.

Ellis walked over to the fire and put his hands out, smiling as he shook his head.“It’s real.I thought it might be another Stark illusion.”

“Tony takes his ambience seriously.This is actually one of Pepper’s favorite rooms to slip away to when she needs a break,” Bucky answered, and Steve wondered how he knew that.“Pepper suggested this room to me earlier - she figured you were going to want a private chat,” he added with a grin, his eyes catching Steve’s.

“It’s nice.I don’t imagine she gets much downtime.Running Stark Industries and keeping Stark himself in line.”

“Not as much as she deserves,” Bucky agreed, bringing the President his tumbler full of a gleaming amber liquid and crystalline ice.He handed Steve a similar glass, and Steve looked up at him, eyebrow raised in query.Bucky nodded.So his scotch was spiked with Asgardian mead.He took a sip, and smiled at the burn of alcohol under the smooth taste of the scotch.

Then Bucky was sliding into the seat on Steve’s other side, tumbler in hand, and Ellis set his glass down on the table next to his chair, and seated himself with a sigh.

“It feels good to get out of Washington.Thank you both for being willing to meet with me.”

“You haven’t told us what this is about.”

“No, I haven’t.I’m sure you’re aware that Nick Fury has briefed me on the change in your status.First of all, I’d like to express my sympathy for what’s happened to you.I don’t imagine it’s easy to acclimate to such a change.”

“If you’re talking about my height, it’s easier for me to get small again than it was getting used to such a big body.At least I don’t have to get used to my hearing and my ability to see color changing.My sense of balance hasn’t changed.”

“And he’s still as strong as he was before.Just concentrated in a more compact package,” Bucky inserted, settling back in his chair, legs crossed comfortably.

“I’m glad to hear that.But I understand there’s some question about your ability to continue as Captain America.”

Steve took a sip of his drink to consider his answer.He understood the concerns.He sort of shared them.And with this nascent thing with Bucky ... well, he had more reason to be swayed by the concern than he had before.

“There is concern that the serum might change again, might destabilize.And that that could make me a liability in the field if my teammates have to worry about me suddenly becoming vulnerable.”

“Yes, that’s pretty much what Fury had to say.More colorfully, but that’s Nick.Have you made any decisions about what you’re going to do?”

“No, sir.I haven’t.I’m still absorbing the first wave of shock.Excuse me, sir, but why are you here?All of this is transparent through Fury.You don’t need to speak with me directly about it - I don’t have anything to add at this juncture.”

“No. I’m sorry, Yes, my being here is triggered in part by the news.But it’s not the actual reason.I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to receive the Presidential Medal of Freedom from my administration.I would like to present you both with your own Medal.Of course, if you prefer a military honor, I’ve no doubt we can arrange for the Congressional Medal of Honor.There’s no shortage of Americans who would like to honor you and your contribution to our freedom and safety as a nation.”

“Medal? For me?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“Why not you, Buck?”

“You know why, punk.”

“Well, I don’t,” Ellis interrupted.“We didn’t treat you well when you first returned to this country. We didn’t understand that you had been a prisoner of war, the victim of torture for longer than anyone has ever suffered.You were not responsible for your actions.And you have more than made up for any perceived responsibility on your part, Sergeant.I feel I would be remiss if I did not recognize you at the same time I recognize Captain Rogers here.”

“I ... I don’t know what to say.Surely people will protest -“

“Let them.Sergeant Barnes, this recognition is long overdue.I apologize for that - it’s on me. But learning of Captain Rogers’ ... change in status, if you will, caused me to give the situation a good hard think.”

“What do you get out of this?” Bucky asked suddenly.Steve gave him a sharp look, but then he realized he was wondering the same thing.

Ellis chuckled.“Fair question.Fury is pretty convinced you’re going to have to step down.I understand that Sam Wilson has already been tagged as a possible replacement.I think that’s a splendid idea. He’s already battle tested, he’s got a good head on his shoulders, and a national icon who is also a person of color?We could use a few more, to be honest.Fury also said he thought that if Captain Rogers were to retire as an Avenger, you would likely withdraw as support for the team as well, Sergeant Barnes.And it occurred to me that that retirement - both of you - should be marked for the country.In honor of all that you’ve done, all that you’ve sacrificed for it.Your contribution is unique.There is unlikely to ever be another hero, let alone a pair, who gave their life for this country, was resurrected, and put it on the line again.”

“I didn’t do it for this country,” Steve said then.“I did it for the world.”

“Same,” Bucky replied, but the way his eyes strayed toward Steve made Steve wonder.

“Even better.Now, as you know, I’m not up for re-election.I’ve served my two terms, and I’m done.I have no political capital to make off this. It’s just something that I think is long overdue, and I’d appreciate it if you would humor me on this.”

Bucky stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and nodded, looking every inch the confident Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes who dragged Steve that last night to Howard’s Expo.“I’d be honored, sir.”

“Captain?” Ellis asked hopefully, tilting his face a little awkwardly so he was sort of looking up at Steve through his lashes.

Steve stifled a laugh at that point.His reduced physical stature was causing unexpected - and sometimes humorous - challenges to people who’d known him in his big body. It might even be something he could have some fun with ... be more of that little shit that Bucky remembered so fondly.

But in the moment, he was also struck by the gravity of the request.Ellis was right - he didn’t have to do anything, awarding these medals wasn’t going to urge voters to give him another term.This was just something he wanted to do, and realizing that, Steve found he was truly touched by the gesture.

Finally, Steve nodded, too, and extended his hand - still long-fingered, although perhaps a little smaller. Thinner.Steve always had big hands.He remembered being teased as a kid about growing into his hands. Well, he did, for a while.

President Ellis smiled broadly, and grasped Steve’s hand firmly, covering their clasped hands with his other hand.“That’s great, thanks. Really.I know your life has changed now, and I can’t imagine what that means for you.But I hope we can do you proud, Captain, Sergeant.And let me assure you - you won’t be expected to show up in anything but civilian attire.”

“The suit doesn’t fit me anymore, and my Army uniform ...” Steve blew out his cheeks and shook his head.“I don’t think any amount of tailoring would make it look good on me now.”

“If you’d like to wear your Army uniform, I’m sure we can have a new one made for you -“

“Ah, there you are!” they heard Pepper call from the doorway.“What are you fellas up to, hiding away in here?” she asked with a telltale sparkle in her eyes.

Steve turned around and mouthed, “You did this?”

She grinned and snook her head.“His idea,” she mouthed back, nodding toward where Ellis was chuckling softly.

“Mr. Prez,” Tony greeted as he sauntered in behind Pepper.“Long time no see.You don’t call, you don’t write ... thought we had something special there for a hot minute.”

“Stark, Ms. Potts.Is it time already?”

“Time?” Steve repeated.

“Dinner time.We’re gonna do a sit-down dinner just like my Mom liked to have, good silver and everything.It’s not every day we entertain the President of the United States,” Tony added with an arched and accusatory eyebrow in Ellis’s direction.

The President just chuckled.“I have been busy running a country, Tony.”

“Ms. Potts runs a multi-national company but she still finds time to play with me.”

“Tony!” admonished Pepper, rapping the back of her knuckles against his chest with a thump.

“Ow,” Tony replied with a pseudo-shocked expression.

“Don’t act like such a toddler.We’re honored to have you here, Mr. President -“

“Matthew. Please, everyone, call me Matthew.If I can’t be informal with the people who’ve saved the world repeatedly, who can I be informal with?And given the election coming up, I’m going to be a civilian soon.”

“You looking for a gig?” Tony asked as they made their way out of the room.“Y’know, ‘cos with your credentials, we could be hiring.Limited time offer,” his voice wafted back to them.

“I’m actually planning to take some time off when I’m done.Get some fishing in.”

“Come to the lake house - you’ll love it.”

“I follow the rivers, myself.I plan to spend my retirement fly fishing and avoiding all the people in Washington who piss me off ...”

“Boys?” Pepper prompted.

“We’ll be there in a minute.Just need a chance to let everything sink in, you know?” Steve said, earning him an odd look from Bucky. 

“Okay. You deserve it, you know.It’s long overdue.And when you’re ready to think about what you want to do next ... come see me, okay?” Pepper offered with a smile.Then she turned to trail after Tony and the President, as Tony continued to try to recruit him to Stark Industries, pulling the door closed behind her.

After she’d gone, Bucky turned toward Steve, worry etching lines around his eyes and mouth.“You okay?” he asked, starting to reach for Steve but stopping himself.

Steve wasn’t having any of that.He grabbed Bucky by the tie and pulled him down to press his lips against Bucky’s, earning him a surprised chuckle.They made out for a couple of minutes, and then Bucky pulled back to catch his breath. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

Steve wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned up at Bucky. “All this talk of life after the shield ... I just realized that I could do that.I could kiss you.And you’d kiss me back.So I did.Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay.But help me straighten my tie - if you don’t wanna share us with everybody yet, don’t leave me looking like I’ve been playing seven minutes of heaven, right?”

Steve helped Bucky put himself to rights, and let Bucky do the same to him.“Medal of Freedom, huh?Or do you want the Congressional?” Steve asked.

“Medal of Freedom sounds good, actually.Freedom sounds good.You’re really gonna take a step back?”

Steve was silent as he twined his fingers with Bucky’s and squeezed.“Got a reason to, now, Buck.We got a future to plan together.”

“That future got more of that in it?” Bucky asked as they walked side by side to the door.

“That and a whole lot more, Buck.Least I hope so.”

“Jesus, Rogers.You’re gonna be the death of me yet. But what a way to go,” Bucky added with a smirk.He opened the door and they stepped through, game faces firmly in place, and took the first steps toward their future.

**Author's Note:**

> You never know where a prompt will lead me! I sure don’t!
> 
> If you really want to see the rough drafts in process, check out my social media for how you can join in.
> 
> Instagram: debwalshweb  
> Tumblr: debwalsh  
> Twitter: debwashweb


End file.
